deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:What's your playstyle?
Hey everyone, I've been gnawing this over in my head, and I wondered how everyone else played Dead Space. Do you fire from range where possible, do you wait for them to come close, do you grab everything that is dropped as soon as you can, what is your pefered weapon, etc. So I guess I'd better start off. I've only played DS:E to full so far, so my answers are only limited to that game's gameplay. I enjoy waiting for necro's to run at me till they're close enough to see their dead, black eyes, empty as pits, and then I serve them a refreshing dose of Line Beams at their legs. If any necros are still kicking, I'd whip out the Rivit gun or the Plasma Cutter to finish things off. I personally save statis for the most dire of events, like a Leaper, or the odd Enhansed Slasher if he get's too close. Oh, and I grab anything that shines at all in the game as quickly as possible. I have also started to shoot any grate covering I see with the Rivit. I guess that's all I've got, keep on dismembering people! Tazio1 21:56, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Get all the Necromorphs in one area and blow them away with a timed-bomb. Basically just that...... timed-bomb! :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:03, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Depends, if im close quarters ill use the line gun or pulse rifle. if there are groups ill stasis em and chunk a line-grenade into the middle of em. in zero-G i like to use the force grenade cause it acts like a rocket almost. if im surrounded the pulse storm doe's nicely, sniping with the pulse rifle is fun too. if i want pure overkill ill stasis a legless slasher and use the contact beam on its sorry ass. Metaron Isard 02:14, January 28, 2010 (UTC) what are we talking about here? dead space or Extraction? in DS i usually go amateur surgeon on their asses, using the Plasma Cutter. i like to use enviornmental aspects to my advantage as well.(slasher blades, fan blades, gas cans, making homemade bombs, ect.) In extraction i go a little crazier. i use the contact beam and force gun a lot as well woot! :) DisMEMBAH 19:14, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Currently just going through without any type of upgrades or using the Plasma Cutter. My tools are obviously melee, kinesis and stasis as such. I tend to like using refills much more than 'packs'. I may bend that 'rule' a bit for the second Regenerator lock-in. I don't know if I can handle it like this without some sort of great advantage to be honest. I know 'Spitters' (Female Slasher) are capable of hurting themselves and others. I've seen the Lurkers hurt a 'Spitter' as well. I've never seen a 'slash' hurt another Necromorph...not yet anyway. Plenty of class 3 (Force Gun properties) objects in that room, but I don't think that'll be enough to help me. Should prove frustrating. At least early Guardians have explosive cannisters (propane?) nearby. I don't want to deal with them or their pods if I don't have to. My style is extremely conservative. If I don't have to fight right now, I won't. I tend to slap at the image of Kendra and stomp slow opening doors. Kinesis of objects is something I favor. I resent using stasis inefficiently even by a refill station. I like abusing AI, making use of hazards against Necromorphs, etc. If I can score a Melee kill (moreover without anything else), I'm all too pleased. Leapers are easy like this. I have trouble with most of the others if I don't give myself other advantages. Brutes are easy when intact, but I don't know if I can fight them when injured using just melee so I stick to kinesis. I'd rather not have to use 'consumables' and will let myself get killed for errors until I 'get it right'. This being my first run (also first Impossible), I'm getting used to my enemies still. I think the worst trouble I've had thus far was a single Super Slasher in Ch.4 (after a Pregnant) that I refused to use Stasis on. It should have been VERY easy, but I made it hard on myself. If I were to use guns (even just the Plasma Cutter), I'd start to just blast through this game. For the moment, I wish to take things slow. There's plenty of time to learn my other options in focus runs. GodModeGOD 20:33, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I go through always on the ready. I always have my plasma cutter and pulse rifle, since with those two weapons I can destroy anything. In Dead Soace 2 I also always have my detonator with me, since sometimes I need protection from behind while I forcus on enemies in front, and also it's the best at handling Stalkers. While fighting of just going through a long hallway I regularly check behind me in case any enemies are there, since I played the first game I know to do that. My gamestyle of Dead Space usually changes depending on what level and what difficulty im playing on, but i usually do this. Until i learned to location of most the enemy spawns in the game, i usually took it nice and slow, creeping around every corner, plasma cutter and other weapons fully reloaded. Once i got used to the game, i started quickening the pace and charging into each room, until i met the exploder, never saw it coming. Basically i always scope out the room before i enter it, looking for any clues where foes might lie in wait for me. One habit i have is a double sworded choice, i back into a corner when im in a room surrounded with enemies, my backside in protected, but an escape route is kinda out of the question. But in the end, i usually suggest keep moving, dont let the necromorphs pin you in a corner or its all over. (CrackShot 14:19, September 7, 2010 (UTC)) Simply put my style depends heavily on the difficulty and whats ahead. the first playthrough is always a studying time for me to learn what shows up and when and where it shows up. as a general rule though i take a tanking method. as long as there is no guardians of course. flippy561 I carry about a Pulse Rifle, Seeker Rifle, and Plasma Cutter (of course). A Leaper get's a little too personal, I whip out my Pulse Rifle and fire like a madman. An Exploder pops around a corner, Seeker Rifle's the best thing for it. Doesn't need dismemberment, so long as you can use the scope well enough. If it's a worst-case scenario and I've got Necro's beating down my door from left and right, I can always rely on my Plasma Cutter and a little improvisation - it gets you far to have a little ingenuity when you want to panic nd run away. Captain tweed 18:23, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Run with plasma-cutter. Shoot of theire limbs. Kill the remaining. If facing stalkers- wait in a corner. I like to see how far I can get simply running through. It's very thrilling knowing there may be 20 necromorphs chasing you. Of course you can't do this with the bosses, but a lot of chapters can be completed like this. I got through most of DS1 like this. --LBCCCP 05:24, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I am new to this forum, and this is my first post so I hope I do it right. I have played all of the DS games, and my style has pretty much stayed the same throughout. First, I ALWAYS have the Plasma Cutter. Other than that, I try to keep the Contact Beam, Ripper, or Flamethrower around. I hardly use any of the other weapons (for any game). I tend to just keep the Plasma Cutter and 1 other weapon on me at a time, so that I am not bogged down with ammo. I generally pick up everything I find, and will do serious backtracking to a shop if I get full and need space. I like to sell as much as I can, so naturally, it requires some planning. As for actually play style, it depends on the level. If it is dark with tight corners, I usually keep my gun drawn and clear the rooms inch by inch. If it is a wide open area, I feel confident bum rushing in and shooting anything that moves. I also really only play these games on the highest difficulty possible. While I do love the story, I also try to keep things challenging. -- Unus Mundus 18:16, March 25, 2011 (UTC) My run preference hasn't changed any. I remain conservative, cautious and cheap. My early demo find of glob returns proved useful to br0wner, but it wasn't until I had the chance to converse more with him and Wolfwood that I began to have some useful tidbits to share beyond this (more so after playtesting directly). The latter of the two had the chance to apply some of the relevant tactics (most notable in ch.10 coverage of his Hard Core run). Often, my antics aren't well suited to a lack of safety net (checkpoints), so it'll be on me to promote them for Zealot runs that aren't being clobbered by DLC, NG+, Hand Cannon, etc. Legit runs on that setting don't seem to have much of a following. GodModeGOD My play style? I like to follow the Troll's Ten Rules of Dead Space: *Crotch shot, horizontal (cutter, ripper, line gun) *No matter how repulsive, move towards the beastie you just cut down because everything in that direction just got dead-ed. *Stop whimpering, Goddamn you! *You have more than one gun at a time, so use them. Your favorite gun (usually the Ripper/Contact, Pulse, Javelin, and Cutter/Line Gun) not have any more ammo? Switch to another and let rip instead of reloading. *You're the one with the gun, so it's never the Nekkies that you can see that are going to get you. *Never scan a room in aim mode. *Scan, aim, move, shoot in that order. If you're not moving while shooting all you are is a target for something you aren't shooting. *Try not to puke your fear all over the rug, that's why God invented buckets and other containers. *Ozzy will make it all better. *Don't waste a med pack on a sliver of damage. TrollofReason 04:55, June 7, 2011 (UTC) My playstyle is to put the disc into the PS3, wait for it to load, press continue game. Wait for it to load. Then when it is done, I killed whatever comes my way. No strategy, no BS. I just get on with it!!! Jesus. You'd swear it was a ritual or summat.PowerSeeker 22:46, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Idk i don't fuckin like necromorphs, so my goal is to fucking eradicate every single one of them. Even during times when i have to run, i make sure that i stay behind and destroy all the necromorphs. As long as they exist they are a threat to me, all of my enemies shall be hunted down and smited into naught but ash